A kiss for an island
by ZanNaz
Summary: Chuck/Blair one-shot fluff. Blair's haven is disrupted and she's enraged with Chuck, someone has to pay but who will it be?


A/N: Just a cute little one shot I thought of today. With the show still on a break and 'the best deceptions' all angsty CB I just needed a little bit of fluff (: Anyway, hope you like it! Sorry if there are any errors, it's late. lol. Reviews are always loved and appreciated.

* * *

If there was one thing Blair couldn't tolerate it was exactly what she had just stumbled upon in her closet. Her sanctuary had been disrupted and it was the last straw. Her glossed lips downturned into a scowl, rage pulsing through her veins. She clutched her shoes by the heel and briskly left the bedroom. _Someone_ would definitely have to pay.

Chuck was lounging on the couch, the television turned on, feigning interest. Blair had promised a day of … _questionable interest_ … if he stayed home from work. He glanced down at his watch, and at two-thirty in the afternoon such a declaration had yet to be upheld by its truths.

In fact, he really had no idea where she had gone.

His mind wandered into darkened bedrooms where thin bed sheets and chocolate covered strawberries sat, waiting and wasting away with every second that his girlfriend had something better to do.

Pft. Something better ... was anything better than a lover's morning? Well, afternoon _technically_, but it was never too early or too late to make love …

"Chuck…" A single word landed on his lap, sharp edged and anchoring itself to his skin. He looked up slowly from the drink in his hand. Blair had taken stance in front of the television, the colourful advertisements dancing behind her bare thighs ... sigh. Her crimson lips stood blunt against her pale skin, pressed into a thin line.

From what he could remember there hadn't been one thing he could have done to deserve that look. Then again, he had been sipping at drinks for the last two hours.

He leaned back, rolling his neck from side to side, licking his lips.

"Yes Waldorf?"

She held out her hands, a pair of heels dangling in front of her. He squinted, a pair of shoes? Every possible explanation drew a blank.

"We agreed ..." She gritted her teeth, "And look what he's done!" She shook the high-heels for emphasis. The sunlight hit them, the deep bite-marks covering the Italian leather made visible.

"Well, did you put them away?"

She stepped back. The glossy look in Chuck's eyes suggested that the tumbler between his palm wasn't the first of the afternoon.

"Of course I did!" Blair felt like kicking him in the shins, instead she swallowed, letting out a breath.

He shrugged, a little nonchalant movement that enraged her even more.

"You didn't last time."

She bit her lip, eyes wide. "So what if I did or didn't? This is my apartment too! I shouldn't have to worry about whether or not your _stupid_ mut is going to be tearing apart my couture, Chuck!"

In a rather childless movement she stamped her foot on the ground for emphasis. The Louboutin's fell to the ground and Winston's ears perked up.

"Don't say that, he knows you're talking about him." She rolled her eyes. Winston grunted and flopped back onto the settee. "And he's hardly stupid if he figured out how to open your closet." Chuck smirked, rather pleased with his remark.

Blair narrowed her eyes, stepping forward. "Well don't you just think you're so clever," She scoffed.

He said nothing, she was close enough that he could smell her perfume; it drifted around him, unravelling his thoughts. He cleared his throat and gulped the dregs of his alcohol with a quick wince.

She leaned forward, her finger extended, tracing the edge of the crystal. "It's your loss then Bass," it was a whisper that fell to the ground, dark and mysterious. With that, Blair turned on her heel and started down the hallway.

By the time Chuck got up to follow her she was sitting at her vanity, applying a fresh coat of mascara. He watched the movements, a moth drawn into her flame.

She sensed him in the corner of the room; shifting, she corrected her posture and started unpinning her hair. His dark eyes trailed her arms, her hair as it drifted down her shoulders in waves. Then, she pushed it all onto one side, baring her neck.

It wasn't fair really, but neither was the fact that her expensive shoes had been at the paws of one very slobbery, furry dog who had no regard for her personal belongings as of late.

His lips were hot on her skin, his tongue dipping onto her collarbone. She pushed him off and he groaned, deprived and lusting, _right_ where she wanted him.

"Chuck," her words were firm. "Chuck, you need to start taking Winston to a trainer. He's not a puppy anymore, and if he ..." He caught her lips in a kiss, the chair underneath her toppled over just as he pulled her up.

Blair felt herself loosing focus, concentrating more on the soft caress of his lips ... no. She pulled herself away, stumbling in short movements to the other side of the room. There needed to be space between them, at least until she got her point across.

She ran a hand through her hair. He didn't move, he simply looked at the bed dejectedly and it's bowl of neglected fruit on the nightstand.

Chuck thought this hardly appropriate. A Tuesday afternoon when they could be exploring each other under the sheets ... "Blair, if this is about the shoes I'll buy you a new pair, you know that."

It wasn't about the shoes. She loved Winston but she was flustered and beyond irritated. It was the fact that every time she walked into the bedroom or wandered around the penthouse, there was an apprehensive air to what she might find.

Christmas eve had been spent at the vet because Winston had swallowed a whole Turkey, including two parts of the bone, Easter was an hour spent chasing him around Central Park after he caught sight of a bird and she had lost grip of his leash. The list went on. There was always something going on around the corner, another disaster to uncover. Garbage strewn about the house, a pair of shoes chewed to pieces and yet Chuck refused to see the problem.

Maybe she should leave a pair of his loafers or a treasured bow-tie on the counter sometime.

It was when Blair realized he wasn't going to relent that she started to unzip the back of her dress. She did it without looking at him, her brown eyes cast on the hardwood floor.

She could hear his breathing, heavy and desiring.

"Oh?" Her words were drawn out, the syllables stressed. She quirked an eyebrow, the zipper tailing towards the base of her tailbone.

His gaze was dark when she finally met it, holding his attention as she sauntered over to the bed, gently sitting on the edge. "It's stuck," she pouted.

If anything, he knew what she was doing, recognizing the glimmer in her eye. But, he was so desperate for her touch, for her Chanel soaked scent that he didn't care. Winston with his floppy ears and shaggy fur would get a trainer, at this point he would do anything, buy her an entire island if she would just kiss him.

He covered her hand with his, sliding the zipper down the last two inches. Gently, Chuck placed his palms flat against her shoulder blades, his lips fluttering against her skin. She shuttered at his touch, the dress peeling away to reveal her shoulders, the navy coloured bra straps.

"Tomorrow," he whispered into the electric air. "I'll call a trainer tomorrow Waldorf."

Blair grinned in satisfaction. She got up, the dress dropping from her body. Chuck leaned back as she straddled him, hair falling in her face, a red blush to her cheeks.

She was so beautiful, he thought. How could he have gotten so lucky? He opened his mouth to ask her, what was it that she saw in him? This creature of such astounding beauty looking down at him, adoration and passion in the browns of her eyes. He held her hips with his hands, their lips colliding.

Winston padded into the bedroom, wondering why his owners had removed themselves from the living room. He jumped onto the bed and started to lick at Chuck and Blair's cheeks, excitedly wagging his tail.

They broke apart, nose to nose with Winston staring straight at them. He barked once to let them know that he was happy too, whatever the reason and Blair laughed, throwing her head back. Chuck patted Winston's head.

She pet him, cooing softly. Chuck carefully manoeuvred out from under her and walked over to the dresser. From the top drawer he produced a dog bone and Winston's eyes lit up.

"Go get it boy!" He threw it down the hall, Winston galloping after it. He ducked his head out of the bedroom. Certain that the dog had found and subsequently become occupied with his treat, Chuck locked the door behind him and stood in front of Blair. She pulled him towards her by the lapels of his suit..

"Now - where we Bass?"

**THE END.**


End file.
